


the one with my hlvrai sona

by arcadelightning



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey is an Eldritch Horror, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Gen, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Nonbinary Character, They/Themrey, Xen (Half-Life), awful eldritch shenanagins, benrey is an asshole, check it out maybe, eldritch benrey is inspired by "It Came From The Vents", even if casey does call them an it, other character tags tba - Freeform, sweet voice cocoons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadelightning/pseuds/arcadelightning
Summary: Casey Connors is head of the Alien Research wing of Black Mesa. He's initially excited when they retrieve a new, unique, type of alien from Xen. But this alien - really, more of an eldritch being - has other plans. Ones that do not involve staying locked up.Inspired by KogoDogo's fic "It Came From The Vents."
Kudos: 25





	the one with my hlvrai sona

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Came From the Vents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178177) by [KogoDogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KogoDogo/pseuds/KogoDogo). 



Casey Connors surveyed his domain proudly. There were the work stations, where scientists bustled about, poking, prodding and dissecting alien crabs. There was the cages, one of which contained a whimpering, many-eyed quadruped. And in the center of it all, right next to him, a horse-sized beast with large horns and a mane of tentacles floated in a tube full of chemical liquids. As he turned away, he didn't notice as the creature turned towards him, glaring balefully at him with it's spiralling, shadowy eyes.  
\-------  
It had started as a normal day. He was planning to dissect the quadruped, and experiment with those crabs that seemed to like human faces a little too much. So, everything was normal. And then the room had gone quiet, as he'd realized something. The creature was no longer in it's tube. He barely had time to grab his gun and scream at his co-workers to run, before it was on him. It opened it's fanged mouth wide, giving him a perfect aim down it's throat. And as the back of it's esophagus began glowing neon blue, that's what Casey did. He fired off wildly, causing it to scream as blue liquid dripped from it's jaws and splattered on his face. It lashed out, slashing at his face with a claw. The right side of his face exploded into a hot starburst of pain, radiating outwards from his eye. Half his vision had gone dark. Through the haze, he saw it leap off him, into a vent. It tore right through the bars covering it and was gone. He shakily got off the floor, grabbing for a roll of bandages left on the table. He poured disinfectant on his wound and wrapped it up best he could, before taking a look at the mess. The multi-eyed hound was gone, but a splatter of green blood indicated it was no longer living. The only human blood on the floor seemed to be his own, thank god. He stared up at the vent, and he felt a surge of hatred well up in him. He'd kill that thing, if it was the last thing he did.  
\-----  
He'd tracked it by the glowing fluid that sometimes dripped from the vents. Not the most sure-fire way to hunt it, as the liquid it spat didn't dry, but rather evaporated after about an hour exposed to the air. Once he'd found a softly glowing cocoon in a janitor's closet. When he cracked it open, he saw a dead body, still fresh, although the body belonged to a person who'd gone missing over a week ago. He burned the cocoon and body both. He had absolutely no idea what the fuck the purpose of the cocoon was, though he suspected it was a way to preserve future meals. Did this thing eat people? Did it eat at all? So many questions, that he could have answered if the damn thing would have let him cut it open and sew it back up after examining it's organs. He wasn't even going to kill it originally. It was the only thing of it's sort that those sent into the alien world - nicknamed Xen - had retrieved. But his plans had changed. He could discover more about it _after_ putting a bullet through it's head.


End file.
